Truce
by Juliet Grace
Summary: "He's your father Thalia! You can't avoid him for the rest of your life, what will our daugher say? She'll will wonder why her grandfather isn't here. Then what will you say? Say he's a dead or he doesn't care. Don't make her hate the person you do just because you're holding a grudge." R


**Long time no see! Sorry again for the long pause, I'm drowning in homework and now art and drama coursework. Soso sorry, promise I'll update TBM or HotGs (or possibly both - if you're lucky!) So its a one-shot with Perlia, but mainly father-daughter bonding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo, but I do own their kiddie ;)**

* * *

Thalia smile fondly at the small bundle in her arms. The velvet blue material that held her new little one, felt like clouds - soft and fluffy. She was sat in a rather uncomfortable chair - the only chair in the room. When the window (which had been closed) flew open with such force that Thalia's hair was pushed out of her face; she turned to face the tall, beard man in the room. He had jet black hair streaked with grey, short tidy and formal, he was wearing a deep navy pin-striped suit. He wore a rather sheepish smile on his hard yet handsome face.

She tells baby in closer to her chest, she frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, she stood up and leaned against the wall on the other side of the room

She watched the man closely, watched the way he nervously fiddled with the hem of his suit. "I thought we arranged you were not aloud in this house, _ever_."

The man sighed, taking a step into the room. "_You _arranged on that, I _didn't_. I just want to see my granddaughter - and _you_. Just once, please?"

She frowned and sighed; the bundle in her arms wiggled. She took three large strides towards him and stopped.

"Fine," her voice was deadly quiet. "You get _ten _minutes."

"Thank you Thalia," he said softly, he took the baby girl in his arms. She was so small and soft, "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"Hmm...I do?"

He groaned inwardly; the frown on his face harden.

"Hello there little one," he spoke softly, wiggling a finger in the baby's face, her little hands reached for his finger. He chuckled.

He heard Thalia's sharp voice from down stairs, but he couldn't figure out what she had said. It was definitely about his presence being here that much he knew. A small light went off in his head, he forgot to ask the name of his granddaughter.

He trotted downstairs with the little girl, he stopped outside the kitchen. Two voices were yelling at each other in harsh voices.

"Why is _he _here?" the woman's voice hissed, he could feel the man on the other side of the door flinch at the tone.

"_He _is here because...I invited him."

"Y-you _invited _him?" the woman shrieked, "Why?"

He could tell the voice belonged to his daughter Thalia. She hated him and the worst thing about it. She had every right to. He left her with an abusive, alcoholic mother for most of her life; she ran away and when he finally found her, he dumped her at an all year/all summer camp for demigods. Not to mention while she was getting killed, he turned her into a tree instead of _actually _saving her.

Yeah, she had every right to hate him, fact he'd be surprised and slightly worried if she didn't.

"He's your _father _Thalia! You can't avoid him for the rest of your life, what will our daugher say? She'll will wonder why her grandfather isn't here. _Then _what will you say? Say he's a dead or he doesn't care. Don't make her hate the person you do just because you're holding a grudge."

Zeus was shocked at the tone, Percy had used at his daughter. He had just shouted at his little girl, and he agreed with every word that he had said. Percy walked out, almost bumping into Thalia. He offered a tight lipped smile, Zeus nodded before Percy stormed out the house, slamming the door shut.

He suck in a deep breath and walked in.

"You know he's right. I want to be here for both of you, nothing is going to stop me."

She stared at him in shock, her mouth flapped open and closed.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked quietly. She leaned against the kitchen counter, her head bent. He closed his mouth and sighed.

"I'm not a good father and I haven't been a father to you and I don't expect to you to forgive me or love me. I just want you to install love you but I swore on the River Styx not to sire any more demigods. It was bad enough I had you _and _broke the law too, I didn't what to risk a war breaking out because I favored a demigod - a demigod child of mine. I'm in charge of all the gods. I created that law and I broke it, as did Poseidon. We broke the law and we didn't want to make it worse."

She looked at him, "OK. So why did you give me to mom?"

He sighed.

"I am truly sorry. I really am, for my mistakes you were getting one you paid dearly. I ran from my mistakes and you paid for them. I'm so sorry, if I could undo-"

"No! If you hadn't I won't have Percy, Grover, Annie, Jason or anyone. Not all of my life has been pain, misery and hardship."

He smiled. "Truce?"

"Truce." she took two strides forward into his open arms and smiled. "Thank you."

"Why are you saying thank you, if anyone should be saying thank you its me. For you forgiving me."

"Thanks for the truth." she said, her dark hair tickled his ear as she leaned up taller, "By the way, she's named Marie. Marie Pearl Jackson."

Zeus smiled.

* * *

**Whatda ya think? I need to get back to my art homework, and drama homework and other homeworks. Later!**

**-Dz**


End file.
